Elevator music
by brittany.barbour1
Summary: Quick Drabble of what it might be like if Felicity and Laurel had a private conversation about the hood- set pre "broken dolls" but after Black Canary had to save Ollie from Laurel calling in the SWAT team on him.


AN- this is my first Arrow fic, just something I couldn't get out of my head. What would it look like if Laurel and Felicity crossed paths without Oliver as a buffer?

Even as eventful and dangerous has been the last year, Felicity Smoak is sure she only has a few uncontrollable fears. Kangaroos, she has always been terrified at the idea of the giant marsupial, not that she has ever come into contact with one. She is so nervous about the mere thought of a Kangaroo that she vowed to never, ever, visit Australia, or the "Outback" section of the Starling city zoo. Until now, she really thought that was her only irrational fear.

In the past year she has picked up a fear of heights as well, but the situations she has been in lately clearly make that a RATIONAL fear. This new fear however, might be even more irrational than the Kangaroos. It happens in an instant. She has never been claustrophobic, in fact, she really felt quite comfortable in her cubicle down in the IT department. But it only took a tenth of a second for the elevator doors to close her in with the one person she couldn't stand to look at. Laurel was stunning, as ever, and felicity felt her stomache flip. She needed to distract herself before she started to babble, but it was too late.

Taking advantage of being alone in the elevator with Felicity, Laurel pushed the stop button, determined to get some answers. The question slipped from her lips effortlessly and dripping in disdain, "Who is he and why are you protecting him?"

As the walls closed in, Felicity's mouth went dry as she stammered out, " I, don't know what your talking about."

"Cut the crap, I know you have worked for the Vigilante before, that you were helping him the night of the quake, why are you protecting him? You seem like a nice girl, and your obviously smart, so why do you do it, why do you work with him. Why do you keep his secret, why do you protect a heartless murderer?"

She knew she should just play dumb, not answer at all. She was, after all, talking to a member of the task force trying to take down the vigilante who could easily have her arrested for obstruction of justice if she admitted to knowing who the arrow really was. But Laurel was right, there was something about him that she needed to protect- his heart. The words flew out of her mouth without thinking, much like her embarrassing babbles, but with intensity and passion.

"He is NOT heartless! Your right, I have worked with him, I have seen him get shot, by guns and arrows, beaten, stabbed and poisoned. But he always gets back up, he always keeps going, trying to fight the good fight. I have patched him up and I've never seen emotion in his features, he never winces at the pain, never tears up. But ONE time in the year I have worked with him, he felt like a failure, felt like he couldn't do enough, and I heard him cry. Your right, I was working with him the night of the earthquake, we had an open comm link and once he knew that CNRI was damaged in the quake he dropped everything else to get there, to try and save YOU! Here you are acting as though he is a terrorist yet he has saved you on multiple occasions and that's why he was there that night. He went to save you and he got there just after the roof caved in. He found Tommy buried in the rubble and dug him out. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to save Tommy, but he couldn't. As Tommy died, Arrow was with him, holding his hand, crying, pleading for him to be ok, willing to trade his own life for Tommy's. I HEARD the whole thing and my heart was broken in two. Arrow cares so much for the people in this city, he has risked his life for this city and the people in it, yet you turned away from him, and now you are targeting him. It makes me sick Laurel, you make me sick." With that she reached around her, pushing the button back in allowing the elevator to get to the next floor when the doors open she curtly walks past Laural, still on the 11th floor and notes, "I'd rather take the stairs"

With that the Elevator doors close and Laurel is left starring at her own reflection in the QC elevator, look of disgust and irritation on her face.


End file.
